


Home Service

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange Before the Storm
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arcadia Bay, Blackwell Academy (Life is Strange), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Chloe Price Stayed at Blackwell, Crush, Cute, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Gay Love, Home, Hurt, Lesbian, Love, No Storm in Arcadia Bay, POV Rachel, School, amber house, lesbains, price house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel Amber has a crush on the school rebel Chloe Price, but as Chloe isnt in school then more then 2 weeks, Rachel wants to know why and make her step to her only true love.(no lis or bts events, Rachels POV)





	Home Service

**Arcadia Bay, 15,09.2010**

Rachels POV:

I walk trough the Hallway in Blackwell, I great the ohter Students and smile at them but in reality my toughts are very diffrent, as I passed HER locker again and agin SHE isnt here, for more then 2 weeks. I wounder why she isnt here and I know she dont is expelled, im talking about my crush Chloe Price, im really to get worried, we have talked a few times but she always seem so angry and dont like me but I can see how she look at me, the same way I look at her. I enter my locker and grap my books for the last school seassion, I make my way and sit me on the table, Victoria and Courtney walk and say "Oh you see and smell that Courtney? A loser free Price class, its sooo beautiful" I roll my eyes and try not to talk with them, maybe thats why she isnt in School, all the hate and rumors from the others, I feel soo sorry for her, I wish I could do something but the Poeple dont belive me here, they think shes a helping project and I hate it it, I have serious feelings for her.

After the class is over im the last one in Mrs. Jadens class and help her with a few things, I see how shes over Chloes works "Is all alright Mrs. Jaden?" I ask her, she look up at me and say "I wish someone could bring these homework to Chloe, shes so talented at this, just someone moust helped her that she really made this, saddley I dont know her friends" she say to me and I start grinning. "Im her friend, I can bring it to her and learn with her, tomrrow you will have her work" I say full of happyness and a smile on my face, Mrs. Jaden look supprsied at me and ask "Really Rachel, you dont seem you two are this good friends but thank you, it would help me a lot" I smile take the papers and go to my locker.

At my locker I put my things togehter and walk outside, as I walk to the bus stop I make a quick call to my mom and tell her my plans "Oh, im soo proud of you honey, that is really a nice gesture, just tell me wehn I have to pick you up at the price house" she say to me on the phone and we hang up. Arrived im a little nervouse, I ring on the bell and hear footsteps, a tall blonde woman in a purple shirt and black trousers open the door and smiles at me, I smile at her and say "Good day Mrs. Price im Rachel Amber and I brought Chloe some homework from school, I hope thats okay" the woman noods and say "Oh how kind of you, thank you soo much and Rachel? like in Rachel Amber, Chloe spoked sometimes about you, im glad we finally meet, Im Joyce and thank you for bringing the homework over" she talked about me I think to myself and my heart beat a little faster, I take off my Jacket and red fall beanie and follow Joyce to there living room, I see Chloe watching an anime, she is wraped up in a yellow planket and lying on the couch.

"Look honey who is here" Joyce say to her daughter "Who!?" Chloe say annyoed and watch over and I see how her eyes good big and I think she missed one heartbeat "R...Ra...Rachel Amber?! What is the honour?" the brownhaird ask a little suprsised "You want something to drink Rachel?" Joyce ask me carring and I say "Just a glass water thank you" and I stand next to the couch and the table wehre Chloe was lying in her red firewalk shirt and I can spot she wears a black three-quarter cotton trouser, "So youre here why?" she ask me again and I explain her all "Wouw, just of some shitty homework? you should not have made that effort, Rachel." Chloe say and in the meantime Joyce brought me my water and put on the table, I say a warm thanks and Joyce say to us "as I see you have company arround you I just make a quick shopping trip, im back in good 3 hours" Chloe gets nervous and say "I dont think she will stay 3 hours, she jusr brought me my homework mom" "and we will make it together" I cut her off and see in her blue eyes that she wish she was dead, I smile at her and we say goodbye to her Mom, as we heard shes gone I ask Chloe if its okay I sit me next to her, she look over me and say "Fine, but just give me one second" and I see she try very hard to move but she made it and I sit down and togehter we start.

After good 1 hour we are finished with all and I say Impresed to her "wouw, that was fast, I diddnt knew you wehre this good" she look at me and say a little sad "What?! Did you think im a dumb loser, like youre shitty vortex club freinds?" I look over her and say carring "NO, No way, I know youre a smart ass Chloe and there not my friends and im not in that stupid Vortex Club" she look at me with her eyebrown up and say "really? for me it always look like it!" "so youre stalking me?" I say funny and Chloe say "Or you me?" and we both smiling at each other, I pack the things in my black backbag and bring Chloe her strawberry juyce "Thank you" she say lovley, I sit me back next to her and ask "No Problem, but why you couldnt make it your own?" She straightens her body up and say "I bet youre noticed that I was a while not in Blackwell and as I see now I know youre know that im gone" I smile at her, shes soo cute I think to myself and she keep talking "because I had some accident and I caint really move" I look over her worried and ask "what happend?" she look at the Tv and I take her hand ask again "Chloe, will you tell me what happend?" she twich her hand back and say "can I really trust you Rachel? and I mean not I tell you this and tomorrow the whoule school knows this!" What the fuck thinks she of me? I tought to myself and say to her lovley "Chloe, you can trust me, I would be gone 2 hours if I dont mean this serious" she smile at me and tell me she fall from the stairs and hurt her right leg. 

After some smaltalk also about her shirt and other stuff, Joyce come back home and said thanks that I was here and watched for her daughter, that im allowed to come here anytime, I say goodbye to Chloe and made my way home. Arrived at home I told my Mom all, she was happy to hear that, we are eating and I call my dad and told him about today. The next days I always visit Chloe after school, always wearing the same Chlotes, I dont know if she doing this to troll me or she really like these chlotes, at one point Chloe want to go up in her room and I helped her the stairs up, so close like this I was in the past dayss never to my crush, it feelt awensome.

We made it up in her room and I have to say its the coolest room I have ever seen, a lot posters, a usa flag above her window and some other cool stuff, I lie with her on her bed we wantet to watch a tv-show but I see Chloe yawning "youre tired?" I ask her with a smile "only a little, today was stressfull" she say with a smirk and I start laighing and say sarcastic "yeah beacuse doing nothing is sooo exhausting" we smile at each other and I ask her "How is youre leg doing? I feel like its getting better" and I look over it, how purple and yellow it is, with some of Chloe short black leghair no time to shave the shitty broken leg I think and Chloe answers "yeah, it gets better each day, also beacuse of you" "Because of me?" I ask suprsied "Yeah, the last days wehre so awensome, they really helpd me, also I think I knew the real Rachel Amber and not the Blackwell Princess" I smile at her big and say "youre right and no really Chloe, I also enjoy these days with you soo much, they mean really a lot to me" she couver us up in her black pirate bed linen and we fall asleep.

I woke up and feel a hand arround my back, I look with my eyes arround a feel how Chloe lying on my arm and I have my hand burried in her brown hair, our faces just inches away from each other, I wish I had the courrge to kiss her, but she sleeps, she looks soo cute and her snoring is also hella cute. "Hey" she say to me in a sleepy voice "Hey to yourself" I say with a smile "Sorry, look like we tottaly wehre down" she apologize and we drive our bodys away from each other. "Its, okay, I liked it, I have to admit" I say honesty to her, she smiles and say in a happy tone "me too".

Some time has passed and Chloes leg is finally back working, she will come today, to me home and im sooo exidet. I wear my black leggin, with my purple longsleve shirt and hear the bell, I run over to it and open it, it was Chloe and I smile big "Come in" I say exidet and she walk in, wearing a normal jeans and a black pirate shirt with a dark blue beanie. After some small talk also that our Moms are on a shopping trip today, they tought bescuse me and Chloe are this good friends by now they have to meet and clear some things. My dad is still at work so Its just me and Chloe, after some eating and Blackwell talk later we in my room, Chloe liked it and turn on my Stars light, we sit know on the bed and Chloe give me some paper sheets "Omg, Chloe, these are wounderfull, thank you. you draw them" I say to her in a very proud voice. Its drawings from animales or stuff we like, also some satars "They are so beautiful, I promise I will hang them up here" and we hug, since last time we hug more often, we both like it and need it. "Im glad you like them Rach" Chloe say with a big smile "you know im so glad youre leg is working again and youre feeling better" I say and put the drwings on my shelf and sit me back to Chloe on my bed "and its finally shaved" she say funny and I start laughing.

"No really Rach, im very thankful for our friendship, youre wehre the only one who was always there for me, im...im" she say honest and I hug her and say "No, im I always wantet to be youre friend but I never had the courge, Im so thankful for that" we both smile at each other and out of nowehre I grap Chloes neck and pull her close to me and we kiss, I feel how Chloes hand pull my hips close to her and the kiss get deeper "Sorry" I yell and jump up Chloe smiles stand up and stroke over my face "No need to be sorry, that should have been done long ago, I feelt it from the very start we are more then just friends" My heart beat so fast and let out a smile and say "Really, beacuse...and....I" "I know, Rach" Chloe say lovley and pull me again close to her and we sahre a deep kiss, all feelt alright and finally I got my girl, after some made outs we lying in my bed close to each other and watching tv, our bodys close to each other and our hands pressed toghter.


End file.
